Unexpected
by HannahCobraDixon
Summary: Just a short little piece. Sophia gets an unexpected shock and we see the vulnerable side of Lori for a change. Part of a larger story but I wanted to see what you guys think. Reviews and constructive criticism very welcome.


**Unexpected**

Sophia's P.O.V

'I feel so ill! I haven't eaten all day because I swear nothing I eat will stay down. Looks like I spoke to soon, here we go!'

"Ugh," Sophia moaned as she wiped her mouth.

"Are you ok sweetie?" T-Dog asked as he came around the corner.

"I don't think so," she whispered. Then all of a sudden she fell limply against T-Dog. T-Dog panicked and picked her up and sprinted through the field's to the house.

"Daryl, Carl! Get Carol and come to the house now!" T-Dog screamed as he jumped up the steps and through the door. When he got in Hershel took one look at her and shouted for Maggie to get them set up in the spare room while got his bag. Just after Sophia was laid down Carl rushed in and began to stroke her hair.

"What happened? He asked T-Dog.

"Don't know, she was sick then she collapsed!" he yelled panicking. The front door then swung open and Daryl and Carol ran and waddled (in Carol's case) straight into the room followed closely by Hershel.

"What happened?" Hershel asked as he opened his bag.

"She fainted after being sick," T-Dog repeated more calmly. Hershel checked her heart beat with his stethoscope and then checked her temperature and she started to wake up.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Hershel asked

"Sick," Sophia replies.

"Well, you don't have a temperature and you heart beat is normal. I have one last idea," Hershel said searching in his bag for something. "Can every-one but Carol leave please?". Daryl went to protest but Carol gave him a warning look and he, T-Dog, Carl and Maggie left.

"Sophia, when did you last have your period?" he asked.

"Um... about a month and a half ago," she whispered.

"Can you take this please?" Hershel handed her a box and she and Carol looked down at it. Carol looked up in shock.

"That isn't even a possibility! She's only 14! She's never had sex!" she shouted. Sophia looked down guiltily then she got up and all but ran to the bathroom. 5 minutes later she walked out and gave the test to Hershel.

"Well," Carol asked anxiously.

"Positive," Hershel said. "Well Sophia, I have to ask you a few questions. 1-Do you want to keep the baby? 2-If you do will you come for checkups whenever I ask? 3-Will you explain everything to your mom once you leave?"

"Yes, yes and yes. I promise. Can we go now please?" Sophia asked. Hershel handed her a bottle of pre-natal vitamins, gave her instructions on how to use them and told them they could go. Sophia grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the RV as fast as she could waddle. Once they were inside she guided her to the back and closed the curtain.

"How did this happen?" her mother ask trying to stay calm for her babies sake.

"Well, remember that night that dad went missing and then Shane stabbed you in the leg? Anyway, I was worried and sad because I thought you would both die and I would be alone. So I went and hid in the hay loft where only Carl knows I go. After about 5 minutes he found me and we talked and I cried. Now before you storm out of here to kill Carl it wasn't his fault, I started it. He didn't even want to at first," Sophia finished in tears. Her mother looked at her and smiled. Then she pulled her down for a hug." Don't cry baby," she soothed her.

"But now everyone will hate me and you will stop me from seeing Carl and I don't want that. I love him!" Sophia shouted up until the last bit where she trailed off.

"You what?" Carol asked shocked.

"I think I love him mom," she whispered.

"Oh sweetie, no-one will hate you and if they do they have to go through me and your dad first," she assured her daughter "Now stop crying. Stress is bad for the baby. Let's go get dad and tell him yeah?".

"Can you go I want to rest? Then when you're done get Carl and Mr and Mrs Grimes so we can tell them," Sophia said as she lay down and yawned. So Carol went and told Daryl, who handled it extremely well, then got the Grimes family and headed to the RV. She woke Sophia up who looked terrified to be there. Carol sat with her and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Lori asked. 'Straight to the point' Carol thought.

"Sophia's pregnant," Carl said quietly.

"How the hell did you know?!" Sophia yelled surprised.

"You've been acting like your mom and Andy did when they were first pregnant. Plus we..." he trailed. Sophia nodded and they both looked at the Grimes parents.

"Um... um... congratulations!" Rick said as he broke into a smile and hugged them both.

"WHAT?!" Lori screamed.

"Obviously this happened on 'that' night about a month and a half ago and Carl tried to comfort Sophia and they got carried away," he explained. Lori looked at them all like they had three heads then shot a death glare at Sophia.

"Your nothing but a slut like your mother," she yelled and walked out. Sophia and Carol started crying so Daryl told Rick to 'sort his shit' then he and Carl comforted their women.

Rick ran after her, grabbed her arm and dragged her into their tent.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared. What if something happens to Carl and Sophia and that baby ends up with no parents," she sobbed.

"Well why did you call them sluts?" he asked.

"I was thinking of how stupid it is to get pregnant in the apocalypse then I remembered Judith and then remembered hat Shane called me when I talked to him," she whispered.

"Well then you should go apologise to Carol and Sophia because they are crying their eyes out," Rick moaned.

"Ok," she whispered solemnly. So they walked back to the RV and went inside. Sophia was asleep in Carl's arms and Daryl was hugging Carol as she sobbed.

"Carol... can I talk to you please?" Lori asked timidly.

"Ok," Carol chocked out.

"Can the boys go please?" she asked more confidently. Daryl went to protest but Carol nodded and ok and Rick and Daryl left.

"Ok. Talk," Carol whispered. So Lori told Carol everything she had told Rick and Carol sat there stunned.

"I'm so sorry!" Lori pleaded.

"It's ok, I forgive you," Carol said as she hugged her.

"I forgive you to Mrs Grimes," a voice said meekly from behind her.

"Sophia... how are you feeling?" Carol asked her daughter.

"Better," she announced and cuddled into Carl.

"Glad to hear it. And please call me Lori," she whispered.

"Mrs Dixon, are you ok?" Carl asked concerned. Lori turned to look at Carol and the two women shared a knowing look.

"It time?" Lori asked. Carol nodded in pain "Carl, Sophia, go get Daryl and Hershel please," Lori asked as she moved closer to Carol.

"Why?" they asked. Carol smiled and looked at her stomach "I'm in labour," she whispered.

The End


End file.
